Missing
by Justicerocks
Summary: Details inside
1. Missing

**A\N **I promise you this has something to do with Flashpoint, just read and review please :D :D

**Missing **

The hot sun was beating down on Base camp thirty-three located just outside of Kandahar, Afghanistan about a mile and a half from the downtown market and in the center of the fighting. With about 580 Canadian, American and British soldiers it was one of the larger base camps in the surrounding area. An uneven dirt road looked out off place on the hot sand as it went through the camp past the small hospital, officer's quarters, officers mess and club, past the commanders office and washrooms towards the back of the camp where about twenty-two small tents were lined in rows with two washrooms and a small enlisted mess tent. In the last row of tents in the very back coroner of the base a small tent was home to six young Canadian Privates who were playing poker and sleeping glad to be out of the boiling hot sun.

"Not again! This is getting ridiculous!" A young Latino man sighed as he stood up and watched his close friend grin with glee as he took the poker chips. "I hope you know I'm not paying you!" He warned the Caucasian man as he took a piece of paper and pencil off the small table and jumped onto his bed and began a letter to his wife back home.

"Rules are rules," The man grinned, "You can pay me on payday." He smiled not the best when it came to social situations.

"Every penny I get goes to my family I'm not giving any to you." He said getting a little annoyed.

"Then why did you play?" His friend wanted to know, "You know the rules, you lose you pay," He reminded him.

At that comment the young man jumped angrily off his bed, "Why don't you just back off alright? We're not all rich like you are!" The man yelled as he stormed out of the room pushing his friend as he passed.

"Nice one," A young Italian man sneered as he walked past his friend purposely hitting him as he passed him towards the door to catch up to his other friend.

At this point the three men that were sleeping woke up and opened their eyes slowly, "What's going on?" A young Asian man asked as he sat up in bed and stared at the young man left standing there

"We were playing poker," The young man responded to his friend as the air raid alarm went off and the discussion was forgot about as everybody grabbed their helmets and weapons and hid under beds as they heard bombs being dropped every one getting closer and closer to the camp where they had spent years and months living and eating. They were like a family the six of them and if anything happened to any of them no matter how angry they got at the other ones or how irritated they became with one another when long days never seemed to end and they missed their family back home. If anything ever happened to one of their friends their world would be turned upside down and nothing would ever be the same again.

After what seemed like forever the young Caucasian man finally spoke his voice aggravated, "Where are they?" He demanded staring intently at the door not taking his eyes off it for a second.

"They'll be here!" His friend sighed, "They're not going to wander around the base when they here the air raid alarm go off no matter how mad they are at you." He tried to lighten up the mood but his friend wasn't having any of it.

"If they die-"He began but one of his closet friends a young African man stepped in.

"Man, what would your father say if he heard you say that?" He wanted to know.

"He'd yell at me for being such a jerk in the first place." The young Caucasian man responded with a chuckle.

"That's right, now stop worrying about them and think about how you're going to apologize." His friend responded as the bombs got closer and they started seeing flashes of light and they watched in horror as their home got destroyed before their very eyes.

The young Caucasian man took one quick look at three of his best friends held tightly onto the photo of his wife and young daughter and closed his eyes as the sound of enemy artillery got closer and closer.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes to the sound of an unknown language the young Caucasian man closed his eyes again and stayed as quiet as he could as he heard the Taliban soldiers argue about something. He felt a sharp pain in his head as they hit him over the head with a gun and left him lying their motionless. After about thirty minutes the young man took a quick look at his motionless friends held back his tears and bolted out of his tent as fast as he could out the back of the base camp and into Afghanistan's dark and cold night not knowing where he was going or if he'd live to see his daughters 1st birthday.

TBC

**A\N **I hope you liked it! :D Review please! :D


	2. MIA

**A\N **Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You all rock! I hppe everyone likes this chapter.

**Warnings:** Disturbing images

**Disclaimber:** I don't own Flashpoint.

**MIA**

Before sunrise the next morning base camp thirty-three or what was left of it was swarming with military personal of all ranks including the five-star Canadian General in charge on the mission in Afghanistan; walking into the small tent in the back of the base he returned the salutes the other Canadian officers gave him and sighed, "I told that boy never to play poker! There's a war on!" His voice a mixture of anger and worry as he saw the burnt poker chips. Ignoring the other officers comments he bent down and looked at a picture of his daughter in-law and young Granddaughter picking it up he sighed, "What happened to you solider? He asked as he looked at the picture before standing back up. "Where are we on the search?" He asked a Captain who was in the tent collecting evidence.

"Nowhere yet sir, but will find something sir." The Captain with slick black hair and dangerous green eyes couldn't have been a day older than thirty-five. He knew the General's son; they had met briefly a few times before. He was a nice young man with great potential; he hated being referred to as the General's son and hated getting special treatment because he was. Not that he did. He usually stayed out of trouble expect for those few times he had gotten into fist fights, but that only happened when somebody had said something to him about his father or him and since he was the spitting image of his father and the last name he couldn't really get away. "Sir, should we let his wife know what's-I mean-sir his wife should know." The Captain bravely spoke to the General of the entire Canadian Armed Forces.

The General turned and looked quickly at the Captain, "Captain I suggest you do your job and let me, do mine." The General warned as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want to call his daughter in-law until it was absolutely necessary.

"Yes, sir, sorry sir," The Captain quickly responded as the General left the tent wondering why his son was the only one not killed by the bombs or murdered. Why was he left alive? Was he still alive? Was he being tortured? What was happening to him? Was it his fault? Did they want information about him? All of these thoughts played through the General's head as he started to walk at a quicker pace.

* * *

The young General's son slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times. His eyes trying to open but due to his throbbing headache he had to close them again. "Aha!" He quickly grabbed his head as he screamed curse words as loud as his sore and irritated throat could "Where I'm I?" He thought to himself as he tried to open his eyes again. "Who I'm I?" He questioned as he tried to remember anything. "I don't know anything!" He swore again as two middle eastern men walked quickly towards him one had his gun and was ready to either shoot him or knock him out again but the second one said something that the young Canadian solider didn't understand and quickly pulled him to his feet and started dragging him away. The young soilder as much as he could tried to fight but he was to weak. "Let go! Hey!" He managed to scream before the first man punched him in the lip and then in the eye then in a swift and spontaneous moment he took his gun and knocked him out cold.

**A\N **Please review!

TBC


	3. Normal Day?

**A\N **Thank you so much for all of the reviews so far they really mean a lot to me! This chapter has a little bit of background information and a lot of cute so be warned.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint but Christmas is coming up... :D

**Normal Day…?**

It was twelve o'clock on a hot June afternoon in Toronto Ontario in a relatively big house a few minutes away from downtown Jules Callaghan-Braddock was getting her seven mouth old daughter ready for a nice afternoon in the park when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She yelled as she ran as fast as she could towards the front door with her daughter in her arms looking through the blinds she smiled brightly when she saw her friend and co-worker Wordy carrying a garbage bag full of clothes in one hand and his youngest daughter's hand in the other, "Hey Wordy, hey Jessie." Jules smiled as she opened the door.

"We brought Lou some new clothes, well not new because they were Hilary's and then Ali's and then mine but their new for her!" The four year old told Jules excitedly before Wordy could say anything she added. "Mrs. Braddock may I please hold Lou?" Jessica asked politely the last time she had seen Louisa she wasn't allowed to hold her but she was hoping that Jules would let her hold her now, "I promise I won't hurt her, I love her I would never hurt her."

Jules looked at Wordy for an answer she was alright with Jessica sitting down on the couch and holding Lou for awhile but she wasn't sure if Wordy was, Wordy nodded his head and Jules turned to the four year old girl and smiled. "You can hold her Jessie but you need to be sitting down, so let's go into the living room. Sit on the couch Jessie and I'll hand Lou to you." Jules told the young girl as she nodded her head and sat down on the couch smiling brightly when Jules handed the young girl to her, "Look Daddy I'm holding Lou."She told Wordy.

"Yeah I see just make sure you hold her head." Wordy instructed his daughter, "You okay?" He turned to Jules and lowered his voice she hadn't been the same since Sam had left nine months ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just-I don't know whenever I look at Louisa I see so much of Sam and I miss him so much I wish he hadn't gone back I wish his stupid father hadn't gotten a promotion and I wish he had just left us alone because if he had then Sam wouldn't have gone back into the war zone for another four years!" Jules raised her voice a little as she whipped a few tears from her eyes.

"Daddy, Mrs. Braddock Lou's crying a little." Jessie announced a few minutes later her voice full of worry, "I didn't do anything wrong did I?" She asked Jules as she gently took Louisa out of Jessie's arms.

"No sweetheart you didn't do anything wrong." Jules told her as Louisa stopped crying when she was in Jules arms, "You were great holding Lou like you did." Jules praised the young girl as her face lit up.

"Daddy did you hear that?" Jessie asked her father smiling brightly as she ran over to him, "Did you hear that?" She asked again.

"Yeah Jessie that's great," Wordy told his daughter smiling brightly as he looked at Jules tried face, "Jules how much sleep have you gotten over the last week?" Wordy asked her a week ago Ed's wife Sophie had insisted that she take care of Louisa for an afternoon so Jules could get some sleep.

"I don't know ten hours maybe Lou's always up crying and when she's not I can't sleep." Jules explained as Wordy nodded his head.

"Let me take Lou back to my house for the rest of the weekend so you can get some sleep." Wordy told her as she began to shake her head, "Shelly won't mind, she told me to tell you anytime you need a rest we can take care of Lou and Jules you defiantly need some sleep." Wordy told her.

"I don't know Wordy-" Jules began as he spoke again.

"Jules you can't take care of Louisa properly when you're as tired as you are and I know you don't want to do anything to hurt her so let me take her until Monday afternoon okay and then you can have her again but you need to get some sleep." Wordy told her as she yawned.

"Ok," Jules finally agreed as Wordy gently took Louisa out of Jules arms." I'll go and pack up her things," Jules told him as she went into the kitchen to get some of Louisa's food.

"Daddy, why did Lou's Daddy have to go and fight bad people?" Jessie asked suddenly, "Why couldn't he stay here?"

"Sam's father wanted Sam to go back to Afghanistan and Sam had to do what his father told him to do." Wordy explained to his young daughter.

"Daddy's are supposed to know what's best but that place isn't the best place for Mr. Braddock." Jessie said,

"That's right baby fathers are supposed to know what's best for their children but Sam's father isn't the nicest father."

"Why can't he be like you? You're the best Daddy in the world." Jessie told Wordy smiling brightly.

Wordy smiled as he looked down at his youngest daughter "I love you so much." Wordy told her.

"I love you to Daddy." Jessie smiled as Jules walked back into the living room carrying a huge dipper bag full of things. "Are you sure you're ok with taking care of Lou until Monday?" Jules asked Wordy.

"Yes Jules you need your sleep." Wordy told her as they started walking towards the door gently putting Lou in her car seat Wordy started helping Jessie put her shoes on.

"No Daddy!" Jessie said as she put on her left shoe on her right foot and did the Velcro up. "Daddy this hurts." She said.

"That's because your shoe is on the wrong foot." Wordy told his daughter as he helped her put her shoes on the right foot, "You can get Lou sometime in the afternoon on Monday." Wordy, told Jules as he opened the door and saw two military men walk up the long driveway towards the house.

" Oh, my, gosh," Jules breathed as tears began to fall down her face.

"Are you Mrs. Braddock?" The first military MP asked Jules as they claimed up the beautiful stone steps and approached the landing of the entrance way.

"Yeah, I'm Jules Callaghan-Braddock," Jules responded.

"Mrs. Braddock you need to come with us." The second Military MP told her.

"Why?"

"That information is classified Ma'am." The first MP told her, "We have orders to take you back to the base we don't know anything else."

"Who gave you the orders, or is that classified too?" Jules asked them attitude in her voice.

"General Braddock gave us the orders Ma'am he wishes to speak to you." The first MP told her.

Sighing Jules stepped back inside her house and quickly put on her shoes, "I'll call you later to check on Lou." Jules told Wordy as she locked the house up.

"Ok Jules," Wordy nodded his head knowing something very bad had happened to Sam

"Daddy is something wrong?" Jessie asked Wordy as she saw the look on his face, "Did Mr. Braddock die?" She asked.

"I don't know sweetie," Wordy told his daughter as they walked down the stone steps towards the Mini Van.

"I hope nothing bad happened." Jessie said, "I want Lou to be able to meet her Daddy."

"I hope nothing bad happened two." Wordy told her.

TBC

**A\N **Anybody who knew that this story was about Sam gets a yummy freshly baked cyber cookie with hot choclate and one cyber wish! Pleasr review! :D


	4. Take Care of Lou

**A\N **I'm really, really sorry it's taken me awhile to update I've been really busy but yesterday was my last day of school and I'm off for two weeks so I'll have more time to write.

**Warning: **Some dusturbing images.

**Take Care of Lou**

The hour's drive to the base felt like a lifetime for Jules as the worst possible scenarios ran through her head of what could have happened to Sam. After getting a visitor's pass at the gate the military MP car proceeded into the base. Turning left it took the car about five minutes to get to the main office building on base. Climbing out of the car Jules followed to two military MP's into the building and down a long hall and a set of stairs that led to the second story.

'Stay here." The first MP told her as he and his colleague knocked of the double oak doors before entering it. A few minutes later the officers returned into the hallway and approached Jules.

"General Braddock is ready to see you now." The second MP Officer told her as she nodded her head and walked slowly into her father in-law's office.

"Juilanna…" General Braddock let his voice trail as he looked at his daughter in-law's tear stricken face. "Have a seat." He offered as he braced himself for what he had to tell her.

"No thank you sir." Jules spoke quietly as she whipped tears away from her eyes. "I just want to know what happened to Sam."

"OK," Martin sighed as he sat down, "Around three weeks ago Samuel's base camp his bombed and raided by the enemy. We believe that the enemy took Samuel and tortured him thinking he had information that they could use. A week ago a enemy base camp was found and cleared out and Samuel's body was found unrecognizable. The only way they knew it was him was because of his dog tag. His body arrived today…" General Braddock would have continued but Jules shaky voice cut him off.

"I-I-want-want to see him." She told him through her tears. "I need to see him." She told him.

General Braddock shook his head. "I don't think that's a very good idea Juilanna. I think it's better if you don't see him. His body's very badly burnt and I think it's best if you remember him when he was alive when-"

"We were happy! We had a good life! Sam didn't want to go back! You made him go back! He didn't want to!" Jules screamed through her tears at Sam's father. "This is all your fault!" Tears continued to stream down her face as her voice got louder.

"These things happen Juilanna, it's nobody's fault, death comes with war it's-"

"No! It's your fault and if you or anybody else ever speak or come anywhere near me or my daughter again-"

"Juilanna I think I'm going to have someone escort you to my house where you'll be staying. We can have somebody pick up your daughter tomorrow." Generel Braddock told Jules as he gently but forcefully took hold of her arm.

"No!" Jules easily let go of his hold. "I'm going back to my house in Toronto and I'll be back here tomorrow to pick up my husband's body because there's no way I'm letting you bury him here."

"Juilanna that's not your decision to make."

"With all due respect sir it is." Jules told the General as she stormed out of his office and ran out of the building and as fast as she could off base.

* * *

"Mommy has Mrs. Braddock called yet?" Jessie asked her mother as she walked into the kitchen carrying her favourite doll.

"Sweetheart, come here," Shelly Wordsworth finished loading the dishwasher and knelt down to her young daughter's level. "You don't need to worry, I'm sure everything's fine." Shelly told her daughter as she hugged her.

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked as the phone rang and Shelly answered it motioning for Jessie to leave the room. "Go outside and play with your sisters" She told Jessie as the young girl nodded her head.

"Hi, Jules," Shelly finally spoke into the phone.

****************

"Hi, Shelly," Jules voice was barely audible.

******

"Is everything okay?" Shelly asked as she began walking outside to get her husband.

"No," Jules shook her head tears running down her face as she held a knife up to her throat. "Is Lou awake?" She asked.

**************

"No, she's taking a nap." Shelly told the younger women as she got her husband's attention and mouthed Jules.

*************

"Ok, I just wanted to hear her." Jules said her hand shaking as the knife got closer to her throat.

*************

"Jules…" Shelly's voice was uneven she knew something was wrong as she handed the portable phone over to her husband.

*******************

"Jules talk to me what's wrong?" Wordy asked his friend in a concerned voice as he walked inside his house.

**********

"Wordy-" Jules voice got weaker as she made a small cut through her throat. "I want you and Shelly to take care of Lou-don't let her-see-Sam's father-or family-no military-change her last name and-and-" The line went dead.

**********

"Jules!" Wordy yelled into the phone. "Jules! JULES!"

TBC

**A\N **Please review!


	5. My Baby Girl

**A\N **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. I hope everyone likes this chapter I tried to add a little bit of humor to it. Italics are flashbacks.

**Warnings: **Some disturbing images.

**My Baby Girl**

Sergeant Greg Parker sat in his officer head in his hands staring at Julianna Callaghan-Braddock's Police file. Well her old file. Jules had killed herself an hour ago and Greg still couldn't believe it. Jules had been a great cop and she had been like a daughter to him. He still couldn't believe that she had cut her throat and let herself bleed out slowly waiting to die. He didn't want to imagine what she was thinking while she did it. Was she thinking she wouldn't be able to live without Sam? Was it that she didn't think she'd be a good mother to Louisa. Whatever it was Greg knew it had to be bad because the Jules he knew wouldn't give up without a fight but then the Jules he knew for the past four years wasn't the same Jules that he had met eight years ago.

"_Congratulations Julianna, and welcome to Team One." Team One Sergeant Daniel Rangford told Juilanna Callaghan as he shook her hand. "You remember Lewis Young from the training session's right?" He asked Jules as the young man sitting down behind him stood up and offered his hand to Jules._

"_Jules," She smiled as she shook Lewis's hand._

"_Lew you have a great shot." He told her._

_Jules opened her mouth to respond but Daniel beat him to it. "Yes she does and you Lou are an excellent climber and you'll make an excellent less-lethal team member." _

"_Less-lethal sir?" Lou asked as he sighed._

"_Don't think this job is all about guns and glory son, it's not, it's as much about negotiating first and shooting last. Therefore the less-lethal team is the most important team just, ask Greg and Wordy. They do all the hard work right boys?" Daniel asked his team members as he walked into the gym._

"_That's right boss." One of the men whipped his hands on a towel and walked towards Daniel, Jules and Lew. _

_Daniel smiled and continued talking "Lou, Jules this is your Team Leader Greg Parker." _

_Greg smiled and shook both of their hands. "Lou you'll be working with Greg and Wordy. Wordy's taking some personal days but he should be back soon._

"_He'll be back on Wednesday Sarge." An older looking man with balding hair spoke up as he put the weight he was lifting down and stood up._

"_Thank you Eddie." Daniel said, "Jules you remember Mr. Lane from the training sessions right?"_

"_Yeah I remember you." Jules gave Ed a half smile as he shook her hand. _

"_I'm not sure I like that voice-"_

"_Eddie." Greg warned._

"_Sorry boss," Ed changed his voice. "I guess I'll have to find something to bug you about so we can work together._

"_What about me Eddie? I'm hurt you'd forget about me?" _

"_Oh right Jules this is Rollie he's Sierra Two." Ed smiled. "I'm Sierra One." _

"_We'll see about that." Jules said back._

"_Excuse me," Ed said anger forming in his voice_

"_Eddie, play nice." Greg gave an exasperated sigh._

"_Right sorry, okay Ms. Callaghan you think you have what it takes to me Sierra One. Prove it." _

"_Gladly," Jules responded as she followed him and Rollie towards the indoor shooting range._

Now eight years later Greg was sitting at his desk picking up the phone getting ready to call Jules father and tell him that his baby girl was dead. Sighing miserably he picked up the phone when a voice from his office door startled him.

"You know I remember when Soph thought that I was having an affair with Jules. " Ed began talking as he walked slowly into Greg's office. "That was until she met her, she just called she's gone over to Wordy's house to help Shelly get Louisa to stop crying."

Greg nodded his head as he put the phone up to his ear. "I don't know what I'm going to say Eddie." He confessed to one of his closest friends. "What I'm I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, just tell him the truth just tell him what happened."

"That's not going to go over very well." Greg sighed once again as he placed the phone to his ear and dialed Jack Callaghan's home number.

**TBC**

**A\N **Please review! :D


	6. New Name

**A\N **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story I hope you like the last chapter.

**New Name**

"Mommy did I do something to make Mrs. Braddock hurt herself?"Jessie asked Shelly with tears in her eyes as she watched her get ready for Jules funeral.

Shelly finished putting on her earrings and turned around to face her daughter "Of course you didn't sweetie." Shelly walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "Jules just well-" Shelly tried to find something to say. "Jules loved Sam very much."

"Mom, you have to come and see this!" Eight year old Hilary ran into her parent's bedroom followed by her six year old sister Ali.

"What Hilary?" Shelly asked her daughter as she followed her down the hallway.

"Mr. Callaghan was just sitting on the floor playing with Louisa when she started crawling well Daddy say's it's rolling but I think it's crawling and then-"

"Then she cried a little but it was a happy cry not a sad cry." Ali finished for her sister.

"Ali, why do you always have to ruin everything?" Hilary asked her younger sister very annoyed at her interrupting her and stealing her exciting news.

"I didn't ruin it I made it better." Ali smiled as Hilary's face became redder.

"Girls please don't start a fight today." Shelly told her daughters running a hand over her face as she walked into the living room.

"Sorry Mom," Hilary apologized. "I know it's been a sad week."

"You think you're so grown up!" Ali spat out.

"Ali," Hilary scolded as Shelly turned around. "Hilary, take Jessie into the living room and tell your father I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes Mom," Hilary said as she gently took Jessie's hand and led her into the living room.

"Ali you and I are going to have a little talk about what's appropriate to say and what isn't." Shelly told her daughter.

"Of course you'd punish me," She sighed.

"Ali, I don't know where you're getting this language from but it's going to stop right now."

"But-" Ali began.

"No Ali." Shelly told her strictly. "Now tell me what's wrong and I want the truth."

Ali shook her head, "You're not going to understand."

"Allison Michelle Wordsworth, tell me what's wrong right now."

"Hilary's so grown up and Jessie is so cute. It's not fair that I'm nothing and I get even less attention now because Louisa so, so cute."

"Ali your father and I love you so much it's just a little hard right now but we love you and I'd love it if you helped me around the house that would be a really big help."

"I want to but Hilary does everything." Ali told her.

"Well we, can spilt up the chorus between the both of you, does that seem fair?" Shelly asked

"Yeah ok," Ali answered. "I should probably say sorry to Hilary." She said as she began walking towards the living room.

"That would probably be a good idea." Shelly told her daughter as the doorbell rang. "Go apologize to you sister." She instructed as she walked towards the front door to answer it.

Walking into the living room Ali walked slowly towards where her older sister was sitting on the floor playing with Lou. "Hilary I'm sorry I really do love you." Ali began slowly.

"I love you to." Hilary smiled as she hugged her younger sister.

"Us too! Us too!" Jessie smiled as she stood up and hugged her older sisters and Hilary bent down and gently picked Louisa up so all four girls were all hugging.

"Now that's the cutest thing ever, Clark you should go over there and join them." Sophie Lane told her seventeen year old son as she her husband Ed and Clark followed Sophie into the living room.

"No way," Clark said.

"Hilary you're going to drop her." Jessie voice suddenly rang out in the room as Louisa slowly began to drop from Hilary's arms.

"Ok, sweetheart there you go." Hilary gently dropped Louisa on the ground as she reached for one of Ali's doll's that was lying on the floor.

"No that's-" Ali began to protest as Louisa picked up the doll but she stopped when she caught her mother's glare. "You can play with it." She finished.

"Ok," Wordy sighed as he stood up and looked at his watch, "We should probably get going." He tried to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Yeah," Ed said tying to do the same,

"Girls go and give your father a huge hug." Shelly told her daughters.

Smiling Wordy accepted hugs from all three of his daughter's kissing each of them gently on the head and whispering something in their ear.

"Mr. Lane can we give you a hug as well?" Hilary asked Ed as she and her younger sisters walked up to him.

"No Hilary you don't ask!" Jessie told her older sister sighing as she gave Ed a hug, "Hugs always make people feel better." She smiled.

"Thank you," Ed told the young girl.

"You're welcome," Jessie smiled proud of herself.

"Ok, now we really have to go," Ed said looking at his own watch, "Clark, don't let the girls torture you too much." Ed told his son smiling.

"I promise to only give you a half a make-over this time." Ali smiled mischievously.

"Ali no makeover's," Wordy told his daughter, "Clark's doing us a favour watching you, your sisters and Louisa so be nice to him.

"But it's so much fun bugging him." Ali sighed disappointedly.

Shelly smiled as she began hugging her daughters "Be good Ali, Will be back later."

"Okay Mommy," Ali agreed.

"Bye Daddy," Ali hugged Wordy as he approached her, "I know, I know be nice, be good." She said.

"Yeah sweetie pie, be good for Clark." Wordy told her.

* * *

"You're Mommy and Daddy, were really nice. I know they loved you and you look like your Daddy a lot I don't have any pictures of them but my Mommy and Daddy do maybe they're give one to you so you can keep it." Jessie told Lou as she sat on the floor of the living room playing with her. "You were named after your Mommy and Daddy's friend his name wasn't Louisa but everybody called him Lou." Jessie continued. "You're Mommy's Daddy is really nice, I've never met your Daddy's Daddy but I don't think he's as nice. I think he's mean and he was a bad Daddy."

Louisa didn't say anything in response all she did was smile at Jessie and continue playing with her toys.

* * *

"Are you sure Mr. Callaghan?" Wordy asked Jules father as he Shelly and him walked into a law office after Jules funereal. "I know Jules wanted us to take her but you're her Grandfather you should take her.

"Constable Wordsworth I love my Granddaughter but I'm old and I'm busy on my farm all day. My son's all have family but they live all around Canada. I'm sure they'd love to take Louisa but that would mean her moving and moving all of her things and I think it's just best if she stays here. I've seen the way you are with your own daughter's and I think that was the reason Julianna said she wanted you to have custody of Louisa.

Looking at Shelly Wordy said, "We'd love to adopt her but I'm not sure if we should change her last name or not. Jules was just upset I'm not sure she'd want that."

"I don't know General Braddock doesn't seem like the type of man who'd want anything to do with his Granddaughter. He didn't want to see her when she was born and he wasn't very nice to Juilanna, even meaner to Sam from what I was told but Sam was a stand up man and he loved my daughter and he loved Louisa.

"I want to respect Jules wish but you know she didn't say what last name Louisa should have." Shelly began. "Maybe we could be creative how about Louisa Samantha Callaghan?

"I like it," Wordy smiled."

"So do I but she should have your last name if you're going to adopt her. How about: Louisa Samantha Callie Wordsworth?"

"That's a pretty long name but if you want it-" Shelly began.

"I think it's cute." Wordy commented. "Nobody's going to use her whole name anyways, unless she does something bad."

"I think it's the best compromise." Jack Callaghan said.

"Okay, then in a few hours Shel will have a new daughter Louisa Samantha Callie Wordsworth."

THE END

**A\N **Please review and happy Hoildays to all!


End file.
